1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay communication system where client terminals that are connected with relay servers are connected with each other, as necessary, via the relay servers connected with each other via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote maintenance system where monitoring and maintenance of electronic equipment that is provided in an office or at home has been in practical use, for example (See, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-223521). By using the remote maintenance system, a service technician of a maintenance company can perform the maintenance of the electronic equipment without the service technician being on site. In addition, by remotely controlling the electronic equipment, when a problem is caused in the electronic equipment, the service technician of the maintenance company can solve the problem quickly.
As one example of the remote maintenance system, a relay communication system where client terminals that are connected with relay servers are connected with each other as required via the relay servers connected with each other via a network has been known. Specifically, a server at a call center, a server at a maintenance center, and a server of a customer are connected with each other so as to communicate with each other. Terminals are connected to each of the server at the call center and the server at the maintenance center and a target system is connected to the server of the customer.
In a conventional remote maintenance system, the server at the call center sends a maintenance request to the server at the maintenance center. At this point, an operator at the call center notifies an operator at the maintenance center of a one-time password by phone and then an operator at the maintenance center connects the server at the maintenance center to the server of the customer using the one-time password. Then, the operator performs a remote maintenance of the target system connected to the server of the customer by operating the server at the maintenance center.
However, in the conventional remote maintenance system, it is annoying that the operator at the call center notifies the operator at the maintenance center of the one-time password by phone. In addition, since only the maintenance operator who knows the one-time password can log in, it is difficult to deal with the problem quickly.